You'll never catch me!
by Vincette
Summary: Takaba Akihito, a cunning half-fox, manages to escape the forest traps of the best hunter in all of Sion. Enraged by this, Asami Ryuuichi goes on the hunt for a certain sly fox.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Legend tells of supernatural beings living in the deepest parts of the Sion forest. These beings were said to grant a wish to whoever captures it. Capturing this animal, however, was no easy feat as they were cunning and fast. Many have tried and failed to capture these animals except for the Asami family. It was also said that the very first person to capture a supernatural was an Asami and from then on, his tactics were passed down to the eldest son in the family from generation to generation. Now, the current holder of those said tactics is none other than a brutal man named Asami Ryuuichi.

And his goal?

To capture a spiritual fox named Takaba Akihito.

XXX

A man in a brown shirt and black pants trudged silently through the muddy parts of the Sion forest, grateful for the rain that softened the ground. Careful as to not make any noise, he slowly took out some complicated contraptions from his bag and placed them on the ground, making sure to cover it well with leaves and mud. The moonlight shone through the trees, showing the man's pearly white teeth as he grinned.

Now, all he had to do was waiting.

XXX

He knew that he shouldn't have gone there. He shouldn't have walked those exact same steps after centuries' worth of experience. Yet, a nagging feeling was growing at the back of his head, telling him to go through his favorite pathway.

So he did.

The moonlight felt like heaven to him. Another trait that spirit foxes had was that they absorbed moonlight to keep their fur healthy. Dull brown fur turned into a healthy white color as he bathed in the goodness of the light. Unbeknownst to him, a man was staring in awe as the scene before him took place. It took a while to for his mind to process that there were traps glinting under the moonlight until he stepped on one.

He howled as a searing pain ran up his ankle. Crimson red stained his pure white fur.

A tall man emerged from behind the trees and pulled a string tied to a tree beside him. He yelped as a net pulled him up into the air. Trapped and feeling vulnerable, Akihito did what his instincts told him- to bite and get out of the net.

The bigger problem was the metal contraption which dug deeper into his leg with every move he made. As the hunter drew nearer, Akihito grit his teeth and yanked his leg free from the trap, leaving a chunk of his flesh and blood as he darted into the deeper parts of the forest.

Adrenalin filled the fox's body as the hunter chased after him. He twisted, turned and entered the deepest parts of the forest, thinking that he'd lost his chaser.

He was proven wrong when a gunshot echoed in the forest. Akihito felt delighted to know that the one after him hadn't given up yet. After all, the man was still an Asami and he knew that their kind never gave up.

He also knew that they never failed.

The spirit fox stumbled in shock as a bullet grazed his knee and another one embedded into his shoulder. The man was a sharp shooter and he aimed to slow him down, not to kill the fox.

Knowing that he could no longer run, Akihito painfully transformed into a human and climbed the nearest tree. He ignored the pain and the blood dripping from his limbs. One hand above the other, he agonizingly climbed to the highest branch and sat there. A few minutes passed and Akihito breathed a sigh of relief, there was no sign of the brutal hunter.

A chuckle escaped from his lips. Victory was his.

XXX

Asami growled in frustration, the fox had somehow managed to escape him. He knew that he only had a few minutes before the spiritual being regenerated his wounds. Not wanting to waste those precious minutes, he jogged to where he last saw the fox heading.

A few minutes passed and no sign of the fox was found. Asami was about to grab a cigarette to calm his nerves when droplets of rain fell from the sky. He cursed his luck and sat under a tree.

_No, he won't be the first Asami to fail_.

He allows a small laugh to escape his lips at the thought of the shame he would bring to the family name. His thoughts were interrupted when a strange, metallic taste entered his mouth.

It wasn't rain. It was blood.

Quickly looking up, he found the fox he was looking for up the tree, transformed into a human and whimpering in pain.

"Shit," he cursed. He had forgotten that he'd used silver bullets which rendered the spiritual being unable to regenerate.

Climbing the tree was a hard task as the hunter was a big man and he found the branches snapping under his weight. Coaxing the boy from the tree was also out of the question as he gave Asami the middle finger when he tried climbing the tree.

Changing his tactics, he tackled the tree trunk and watched it shudder, expecting the boy to fall but he was stubbornly clinging onto a branch for dear life. A third tackle earned the large man a yelp and the boy falling down the tree. He caught the boy in time before he hit the ground and cause more serious damage.

"A-sami," the boy wheezed out. "What do you want?"

Asami marveled at how delicate the boy was and began stroking blond hair. His hand travelled to the sickly, pale face and began to think about his wish.

XXX

Before Akihito's family was hunted to extinction, he was always known for being mischievous and stubborn, always doing as he pleases and never obeying rules.

His stubborn attitude was the only thing that made him cling to a branch beside him like a lifeline as the tree swayed powerfully from the hits it took from the man below. Unfortunately, the way he teased him and gave him the middle finger only drove the anger level of the hunter higher.

It was only the third tackle but it felt like the thousandth time for Akihito as he lost his grip and fell with an almighty yelp. He braced himself as he expected the hard, unforgiving floor to hit his back but was shocked as strong arms caught him and held onto him tight.

"A-sami," he forced his lungs to keep going. "What do you want?"

He felt surprisingly calm as large hands caressed his hair.

"I want…" Asami hesitated as Akihito felt a large hand cupping his face.

"You"

Akihito's eyes widened in shock as a warm pair of lips crashed into his own, leaving him out of breath.

"W-what-"the boy managed to say before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious.

"I want your all Akihito." The great hunter clarified as he carried the limp boy to his cottage.

**To continue or not?...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! And to answer HannahStewart's question, I might make this an mpreg fic if I have time. And yes, the child will be half fox, half human. Thank you for that question.**

**WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**Chapter 2**

"Mom?" fear creeps into Akihito's skin, making him tremble.

"Run dear, run and be safe. You must survive, live." Those were his mother's last words as he saw her getting shot. She slumped lifelessly on muddy ground.

"Mom? mom!" He nudges her head slowly, reality slowly sinking in. "Don't leave me alone… d-don't." His sobs were unheard of as a hunter emerged from behind the trees.

"You and your filthy kind," the hunter muttered as he aimed his gun at the fox.

Blood pumping and ears ringing, his instincts took over as he pounced on the man before him and bit on his jugular, instantly killing him.

That was the first time that he'd ever killed a human.

XXX

A soft whimpering sound draws Asami's attention to the bed where his captured prize lies, writhing and whimpering incoherent words. He draws closer to the smaller man clad only in a white shirt that was much too big for him, reaching his thighs.

"Akihito." The bed dips at his weight as he tries to wipe the tears forming in the half-fox' eyes.

"Don't leave me…" By now, he was thrashing wildly on the bed, flinging his arms. Knowing that the thrashing could only worsen his healing wounds, Asami picks up a glass of cold water and splashes it on the flaying boy's face. Akihito gasps with a start and upon seeing the large man on his bed, backs away in fear.

"STAY AWAY!" He screams, the trauma from his dream clouding his thoughts.

"Calm down, Akihito," Asami tries to calm the frightened man but to no avail.

"You filthy hunters! Get your hands off me!"

"You're not in a position to order me, creature," Asami's deep voice sends shivers down Akihito's back but he decides to ignore it.

"I am no one's possession you bastard! I have the choice to not grant your wish!" The smaller man spat.

This hits a nerve in the hunter. The half-fox didn't even have time to think when the other man got on top of him and pinned both of his hands above his head.

"Let me g-"his protests were muffled by a powerful kiss. It wasn't gentle or passionate; it was forceful, showing Asami's dominance over him. Hope started to slip away for Akihito.

_You must survive, live._

His mother's last words echoed in his mind. Courage surges through his veins.

"NO!" Akihito manages to break free from the strong grip and starts feeling confident. This confidence, however, was short-lived as the huge man takes off his belt and ties Akihito's wrists with it in a bruising manner.

"You. Will. Obey. Me." Asami emphasizes each word by tightening the belt.

"N-no!" Akihito squirms as the hunter takes his legs and spreads them wide, showing his crotch.

"What an interesting view," Asami can't help but smirk at his own words. He feels his own member starting to harden. "Why don't we make this more fun now, hm?"

Akihito tries to wiggle his wrists free from its restraints but it was getting tighter and more painful with every tug.

"Now, now, be a good boy and do as I say Akihito," by now, the smaller man can feel the sadistic aura coming strongly from the man on top of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees him reaching towards a drawer and pulling out a bottle of what seemed to be lotion.

"Wha-"

"Stop resisting or it will be more painful for you," the hunter squeezes a generous amount into his palm and spreads it on his fingers.

The half-fox' face is now a mess of tears, his cheeks red from embarrassment but this only heightens the older man's arousal.

"Ah!" A finger enters him slowly, "nng-"

"So tight. Relax your muscles," Asami tries to persuade the squirming man but it only makes him tighten up some more. A second finger enters his hole, Asami desperately trying to loosen up the boy, moving his fingers in a scissoring motion.

Seeing as how the boy isn't loosening up one bit, he leans closer to him, capturing his tender lips in a slow and gentle kiss, his other hand caressing his hair.

"Calm down." This time, Akihito obeys and Asami inserts another finger.

"AH!" Asami elicits a moan from the half-fox, this time knowing that he was able to hit his prostrate. He does this a few more times before deeming the boy ready. Sheathing his rock hard cock from his pants, he positions himself at the entrance between Akihito's legs.

Dazed from the pleasure, Akihito doesn't feel the intrusion until it was too late.

"Stop! Hurts!" Akhito is only able to form small words in between gasps as Asami pounds relentlessly into him, hitting his sweet spot with every thrust. "Take it out- too big!" Akihito's cries were drowned under the mixture of intense pain and ecstasy. A large hand engulfs his member, Asami pumping it in rhythm with every intrusion.

Akihito feels himself losing control and screams clamorously, cumming right into the older man's hands. Asami soon follows after a few deep thrusts into the boy. Groaning from the intense climax, Asami allows himself to lie down next to his prize. After a few minutes of trying to catch his breath, he reluctantly gets off the bed and takes a towel, wiping the boy clean. He then puts pain killers and a glass of water on the bedside table, knowing that Akihito would soon wake up feeling his backside hurt.

But Asami didn't regret any of his actions.

XXX

Akihito wakes up feeling groggy on a soft bed.

_Soft?_

His eyes widen a fraction when he remembers the events that happened last night. It was as if a bucket of ice cold water fell on him, making him feel cold, nervous and at the same time sullied, with the need to change and clean himself.

"No, no, no, no," Akihito repeats over and over again until a door connecting the bedroom and bathroom creaks open to reveal a man wearing trousers. His upper body was unclothed, showing off his rippling muscles. Akihito stops to stare at the sight before him.

"Like what you see, Akihito?" the older man smirks. He was, however, answered in a disrespectful manner.

"To hell with you!"

The blond man manages to swing his legs off the bed and stand before his knees buckled and he fell face first onto the floor, his backside flaring with pain, "gah!"

Asami is beside him in an instant, his strong arms pulling the fallen man up gently.

"Why, Asami?" the question was too vague for an answer but the hunter understood.

"Because I want you Akihito," he replies, taking the pill and glass of water and giving it to the blond man while massaging him, trying to soften the pain. "Mine and mine alone."

It wasn't long before Akihito feels the side effects of the pill and starts feeling drowsy. He once again falls asleep, this time with the hunter watching over him.

**I already have the plot planned out. It's just that I need to string them together to make a good story. I hope you liked this chapter!**


End file.
